Karen Rooney
Karen Rooney is the mother of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker Rooney. Karen is also the wife of Pete Rooney. She is the school psychologist at her kids' high school, Ridgewood High. She is portrayed by Kali Rocha. Personality Karen is shown to be a nice and thoughtful mother but can be overprotective of her children. She tends to take the fact that they are a family more seriously than the others. She wants to let her childrens' voice be heard, she said, when she admitted she created the concept of family meetings. Basically, she wants to know what the kids are thinking and let them be a family. Biography Background Karen married Pete Rooney and had four children: Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker. Appearance Karen has blue eyes, medium brown hair. She is usually dressed in more professional clothes than her husband. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She seems to be a good mother to her children. *She seems to be a kind and nice lady. *According to the episode Twin-A-Rooney, she created 'Family Meetings' to give a chance to the kids to share their feelings. Weaknesses *She is afraid of clowns, which is a weakness because Parker wanted to keep Peppino the clown. *She is afraid of pigs as well. *She seems to be very attached to tiny things. (She calls it being sentimental while Maddie calls it hoarding) Relationships 'Family' Pete Rooney (Husband) Pete is Karen's husband. They love each other a lot and work together as staff members of Ridgewood High. Liv Rooney (Daughter) Liv cares about her mother but she thinks she is no actress, Liv also helps Karen as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney. Maddie Rooney (Daughter) Maddie and her mom get along okay but sometimes they clash. Karen thought that Maddie stole some sunglasses when it was Liv as shown in Steal-A-Rooney . Joey Rooney (Son) In the first episode Twin-A-Rooney Joey sits outside the room (brocave) to keep their mom from getting in, although it is shown that they love each other. Parker Rooney (Son) In the first episode Twin-A-Rooney when Parker breaks the fridge he said to go to Vegas. Parker and Karen get along okay, but sometimes Parker's ego gets in the way. Quotes Team-A-Rooney Steal-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Skate-A-Rooney Dodge-A-Rooney Brain-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Dump-A-Rooney Slump-A-Rooney Moms-A-Rooney Trivia *She is a main character on Liv and Maddie. *She is a mother of four kids who are Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker. *She is married happily with her husband Pete Rooney. *In Twin-A-Rooney, Karen admitted she created the 'Family Meetings'. *Karen was so upset the first time the girls pretended to be each other, she punished the girls by writing their names in permanent marker on their forehead when they were six; this was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *She has the newest smart phone. (Move-A-Rooney) *She calls herself "Super Cool Mom." (Move-A-Rooney) *She loves watching BCC's "Downton Abbey." (Sleep-A-Rooney) *She is the school's psychologist at Ridgewood High. *She and Maddie take part in the historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living every year. *She dislikes Bree who played Liv's mom in Sing It Loud!. *Karen and her two daughters all wear size 10 shoes. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. Gallery References Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Category:School Staff Category:Rooney Family Category:Images Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast